Anime Discussions!
by Seraphim-of-Chaos
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up.
1. Cheese and Hemherroids

Anime Discussions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this shit.  
  
YamiNeo: You own me.  
  
Neostorm2003: Oh yeah. I own THAT shit.  
  
YamiNeo: Fuck you, asshole.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Welcome to...  
  
Audience: ANIME DISCUSSIONS!  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: That's right. I'm Yu Yu Hakusho, your host for this evening. Every chappie, a new host takes over. At the end of the show, you viewers will get to vote for the next host out of the selected four. Now, lets pick a topic to discuss.  
  
Random Audience Dude: The connection between cheese and hemorrhoids!  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Okay! The topic is, "The connection between cheese and hemorrhoids."  
  
Seto Kaiba: I really don't think cheese has any connection to hemorrhoids unless you shove it up you ass.  
  
Sailor Moon: That is not cool.  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura: I think there is stuff in cheese that makes you poo a lot. This may cause hemorrhoids. Right?  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: We don't know, hence the purpose of "discussion."  
  
Inuyasha: Cheese is good. How could such a delicious product cause such a painful side effect?  
  
Goku: Oh, thank you. Now I'm hungry!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up, Kakarot!  
  
Gohan: My dad can kick your dad's ass, any day!  
  
Trunks: Nuh-uh! My dad will go Super Saiyan on your dads ass!  
  
Gohan: So will mine!  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: This is going a tad bit off the subject. Anyway, let me steer you back on track. I can kick all your asses, so shut up. The topic is, "The connection between cheese and hemorrhoids."  
  
Yami: There is cheese in my puzzle!  
  
Babadi: How did that get there?  
  
Marikoh: (shrugs)  
  
Yugo, the Wolf: I'm lactose intolerant.  
  
Uriko, the Half-Beast: I like cheese!  
  
Bakuryu: the Mole: I think cheese leads to constipation.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Bakuryu, the Mole: Maybe not?  
  
Chi Chi: Goku! You ate Gohan!  
  
Goku: I know! Rice is good!  
  
Chi Chi: -_- Good job, carrot boy.  
  
Goku: ?  
  
Ash Ketchem: Pikachu is allergic to dairy.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: You mean he's lactose intolerant?  
  
Ash: No, he's just allergic.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: -_-;  
  
Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko, get off me!  
  
Ryoko: But Tenchi...  
  
Tenchi: What if Aeka sees you?  
  
Aeka: (growls at Ryoko) Back off, hussy!  
  
Ryoko: Get lost, dipshit!  
  
Aeka: (graps Tenchi's arm) He's mine!  
  
Ryoko: (grabs other arm) Get your own!  
  
Ryoko and Aeka have a painful tug-o-war over Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Trowa: You guys are an embarrassment to anime.  
  
Isis: I've got a wedgie from this annoying fuckin' thong!  
  
Kaiba: O.O My want a piece of Isis booty!  
  
Marik: (slaps Kaiba) Leave my sister alone!  
  
Joey: (slaps Tristan) Leave my sister alone!  
  
Washu: What about the discussion?  
  
Keyone: Mihoshi!  
  
Mihoshi: What?!  
  
Keyone: Stop groping my breasts!  
  
Mihoshi: Sorry...  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Okay, I don't think we are going to get far on this subject. We'll try again next time. Until then, good night! (all characters wave to camera)  
  
****************************************************  
  
Time to Vote!  
  
Vote for the next host of our show!  
  
First Candidate: Majin Vegeta: I want to be the host so I can make everyone do as I say. Kakarot must...DIE!  
  
Second Candidate: Togepi: Toki, toki, prii!  
  
Third Candidate: Sailor Mercury: With the shows money and my smarts, we could go along way!  
  
Final Candidate: ME! Neostorm2003!: I made this story, vote for me! Or I'll cut the funding to the show! MWAHAHAHAHA! (just kidding)  
  
Okay! Vote for the next host for the show! 


	2. Homosexual Goldfish

Anime Discussions  
  
Disclaimer: YamiNeo smells like the shit I don't own.  
  
YamiNeo: Go to hell.  
  
Neo: Fine, you do the disclaimer.  
  
YamiNeo: (clears throat) Neither Neostorm2003 nor I own any of the following characters that will be appearing in this chapter, or any of the stories thereafter. We hold no responsibility if the personalities of the cast are inappropriate or unclean for PG-13 programming. We are also not responsible for the naked gold digger that may run around on the set during the story. We hope you enjoy the show. Thank you for your patronage.  
  
Neo: O.O I didn't know you were that...sophisticated!  
  
YamiNeo: Don't get used to it.  
  
Crystal: Start the show!  
  
Neo: Hey, that's my line!  
  
Cryst: Digimon's on soon! Start the fuckin' show!  
  
Neo: (turns on power for the TV)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Producer: Welcome to...  
  
Audience: ANIME DISCUSSIONS!  
  
Producer: That's right. I'm the producer. I will be here to announce the new host of our show! Since the last vote was a tie, there will be a host and a co-host.  
  
Audience: Oooooooooooooooh.  
  
Producer: And the winner's are: For host...Neostorm2003!  
  
Neostorm2003: Yay! They love me! They really love me! (blowing kisses to they audience)  
  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Producer: And the co-host is...Togepi!  
  
Togepi: Toki, toki! Pri!  
  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Neostorm2003: Just call me Neo.  
  
Togepi: Toki, pri!  
  
Neo: Huh?  
  
Togepi: Toki?  
  
Neo: Huh?  
  
Kaiba: JUST PICK THE TOPIC!  
  
Neo: Okay, what should be the topic?  
  
YamiKai: Homosexual goldfish!  
  
Neo: What?!  
  
Togepi: Pri?  
  
YamiKai: Did that overgrown chicken spawn just insult me?!  
  
Neo: (shrugs) My Poke`mon is a tad rusty.  
  
Link: I speak Crapenese!  
  
YamiKai: What am I gonna say? *fart* *splat* *poo*  
  
Link: Don't talk about my mom like that!  
  
YamiKai: (sits down)  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: I hope you do a good job at hosting as I did.  
  
Neo: Okay, so the subject is, "Homosexual goldfish".  
  
Kaiba: I don't think there is a connection between homosexuals and goldfish unless you shove one up your ass.  
  
Sailor Moon: That is REALLY not cool!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Why didn't I get to host the show? I've been working out! I can keep people under control!  
  
Majin Vegeta: I know Kakarot has some connection to homosexuals, but I don't know about goldfish...  
  
Goku: ?  
  
Ayeka: I want to be host!  
  
Togepi: Toki, toki, prii, toki pri!  
  
Everyone: ?  
  
Neo: We need a Poke`mon translator.  
  
Bin Laden: I can speak to all Poke`mon! (A/N: I don't own Bin Laden and I am not responsible of 9/11)  
  
Togepi: (to Bin Laden) Toki! Toki! (sticks out tongue) PTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Bin Laden: Oh! That is not nice!  
  
Apu Nahasapeemapetlion: Can I interest you in a lime squishy? (A/N: I don't own the Simpsons either.)  
  
Bin Laden: A squishy! Oh, praise Allah, a squishy!  
  
Neo: Fuck you. (kills Bin Laden)  
  
Bin Laden: (dead)  
  
Neo: All non-anime characters, get away!  
  
Apu Nablahblahblahblahblahblah: (leaves)  
  
Togepi: (starts to leave)  
  
Neo: Not you, egg beater.  
  
Togepi: Toki! (sticks out tongue) PTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Meowth: I can talk Poke`mon!  
  
Neo: Good. What did Togepi just say?  
  
Meowth: He said, "PTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Neo: NO SHIT!  
  
Inuyasha: I've seen homosexual goldfish! I have two of 'em!  
  
Neo: O.O  
  
Sailor Moon: I'm blonde! La de da de da!  
  
Trowa: -_-  
  
Neo: Togepi, help me!  
  
Togepi: Toki!  
  
Meowth: He said, " Fuck you! I want to be the host!"  
  
Neo: No way! I'm host!  
  
Togepi: TOKI PRI!  
  
Meowth: He said, "I AM!"  
  
Neo: (sticks out tongue) PTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Togepi: Toki!  
  
Meowth: He said...  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
YamiKai: Togepi rules!  
  
Togepi: (bringin' down the house) Toki, toki, toki! (makes Ash's peace sign)  
  
Neo: -_-  
  
Goten: What's a...homo...homo...spectual?  
  
Neo: Homosexual, (talking like PokeDex) A person who has sexual feelings for a person of the same sex. They are usually found in the military, slums, and cheap crackhouses.  
  
Goten: Ooooooooooooooooooookay.  
  
Trunks: Goten is such a fag.  
  
Goten: I am not a fig!  
  
Trunks: Fag not fig!  
  
Goten: I am not a flag!  
  
Trunks: Fag not flag!  
  
Goten: I AM NOT A BAG!  
  
Neo: SHUT UP! YOUR BOTH FAGS, SO THERE!  
  
Trunks and Goten: We are not tags!  
  
Neo: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Kaiba: Yugi's gay.  
  
Yugi: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kaiba: Uh-huh!  
  
Yugi: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kaiba: Uh-huh!  
  
Yugi: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kaiba: Uh-huh!  
  
Yugi: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kaiba: Uh-huh!  
  
Yugi: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kaiba: Uh-huh!  
  
Gotenks: Super-Ghost-Kamikaze-Attack!  
  
Ghosts: We can do it! (blow up Kaiba and Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Ow...  
  
Kaiba: Little flyin' bitches...  
  
Neo: Back to the subject. We are trying to talk about "Homosexual Goldfish", so stay focused!  
  
Togepi: Toki, prii!  
  
Goku: ?  
  
Chi Chi: (slaps her senseless husband)  
  
Bulma: Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Oh God, what do you want, woman?  
  
Bulma: Can we have another kid?  
  
Vegeta: WHAT?! As if two isn't enough!  
  
Bulma: Hey, the oven is still hot!  
  
Trunks: EEEWW! MOM!  
  
Android 18: Krillin, Maron is hungry, and I am not breast feeding out in the open, on national television!  
  
Krillin: Why not?  
  
Trowa: Yeah, why not?  
  
Android 18: (slaps Trowa and Krillin)  
  
Krillin: (loses hair) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Trowa: (loses boner) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Neo: (loses lunch) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sailor Mercury: (loses accent) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Neo: Fine! I quit! End the show! I've had enough!  
  
Togepi: Well, I guess that's all the time we have. We'll see you later on the next...  
  
Audience: ANIME DISCUSSIONS!  
  
Neo: You can talk?!  
  
Togepi: Um...toki?  
  
Neo: (loses mind) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
********************************************************  
  
Time to Vote!  
  
First Candidate: YamiNeo: I love brownies!  
  
Second Candidate: Taichi Kamiya: I was born to lead!  
  
Third Candidate: Kirby: Hi!  
  
Final Candidate: Princess Zelda: (giggles)  
  
Okay readers, time for you to decide the fate of the show. Be nice. 


	3. Is 17 gay?

Disclaimer: I really don't own any of these people!  
  
YamiNeo: I'm a free spirit!  
  
Neo: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
YamiNeo: (shrugs) I haven't had brownies for soooooooooo long...  
  
Neo: (throws a brownie at YamiNeo)  
  
YamiNeo: ^-^ Yay! (eats brownie)  
  
Neo: Oh, what a simple little yami I have.  
  
YamiNeo: (gives Neo a Death Glare)  
  
Neo: (dead)  
  
YamiNeo: (continues to eat brownie)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Producer: Welcome to another episode of...  
  
Audience: ANIME DISCUSSIONS!  
  
Producer: That's right. I appeared in the last episode to announce that the votes were tied, and GUESS WHAT! They're tied AGAIN!  
  
Audience: (wild applause)  
  
Producer: Now, I humbly introduce our co-host, Kirby!  
  
Kirby: Yay!  
  
Producer: And now, I humbly introduce to you the host of the show! The one, the only, YamiNeo!  
  
YamiNeo: Yeah! Brownies ROCK!!!  
  
Audience: (wild applause)  
  
Producer: Now that I have introduced the host and co-host, I will humbly go back to my villa in the parking lot. (leaves)  
  
YamiNeo: Soooooooo...what exactly do I do?  
  
Kirby: Ask the audience for a topic!  
  
YamiNeo: Okay...um...topic please?  
  
Majin Buu: Candy! (turns Hamtaro into candy and eats him)  
  
YamiNeo: ARE YOU IN THE AUDIENCE?! I DON'T THINK SO! SHUT THE F...  
  
Kirby: *AHEM*  
  
YamiNeo: Right. Okay. What's the topic?  
  
Random Audience Girl: If Android 17 is gay or not!  
  
YamiNeo: Yay! Let's pick on Android 17!  
  
Android 17: Crap.  
  
Majin Vegeta: He's gay!  
  
Majin Buu: Buu go bang bang!  
  
Kaiba: Can you stick an Android up your ass?  
  
Android 17: Well, my uncle was an anal probe, so maybe.  
  
Android 18: You mean Uncle Stinky?  
  
Android 17: Yeah, him!  
  
Audience: (shutters)  
  
YamiNeo: Oooooooooooookay. So, Android 17, are you gay?  
  
Android 17: No!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Yes!  
  
Android 17: No!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Yes!  
  
Android 17: No!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Yes!  
  
Android 17: No!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Yes!  
  
Android 17: No!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Yes!  
  
Android 17: No!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Yes!  
  
Android 17: No!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Yes!  
  
Android 17: No!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Yes!  
  
Kirby: (sucks 'em up)  
  
Majin Vegeta: Umph!  
  
Android 17: Numph!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Umph!  
  
Android 17: Numph!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Umph!  
  
Android 17: Numph!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Umph!  
  
Android 17: Numph!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Umph!  
  
Android 17: Numph!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Umph!  
  
Android 17: Numph!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Umph!  
  
Android 17: Numph!  
  
Majin Vegeta: Umph!  
  
Android 17: Numph!  
  
YamiNeo: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Kirby: (spits them out)  
  
Sailor Venus: Android 18 is so gay.  
  
Android 18: I am not! Besides, we're not talking about me, we're talking about my brother!  
  
Sailor Venus: Oh. Right.  
  
Ash: Whose Android 17?  
  
Android 17: I am.  
  
Misty: What's with the gay-ass hair?  
  
Android 17: Hey! My hair is drop dead sexy!  
  
YamiNeo: Ew.  
  
Android 18: Uh-huh.  
  
Tenchi: (touching Pikachu's tail)  
  
Ash: Not the best idea, Tenchi.  
  
Pikachu: (becoming agitated)  
  
Tenchi: (yanks Pikachu's tail)  
  
Pikachu: PIKA PI! (uses Thunder)  
  
Tenchi: (completely charred) Ow.  
  
Link: Dumbass.  
  
Zelda: Watch you mouth!  
  
Link: Sorry. I mean, jackass.  
  
Zelda: -_-  
  
Goku: How did Krillin get hair?  
  
Krillin: Well, you know what they say, "Hair today, gone tomorrow!"  
  
Kirby: That was lame.  
  
Krillin: Um...poop.  
  
Joey: Hey! That's my excuse!  
  
King Kai: (farts)  
  
Supreme Kai: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Grand Kai: (belches)  
  
Supreme Kai: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
YamiNeo: (does both)  
  
Supreme Kai: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Kirby: STOP IT!  
  
Naked Gold Digger: (frolics around the room)  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!  
  
Kirby: (gulps)  
  
YamiNeo: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Link: (rolling over in pain) THE AGONY! THE HORROR! THE...NUDENESS!  
  
Zelda: Good grief...  
  
Togepi: Toki!  
  
Zelda: What?  
  
Togepi: Toki?  
  
Zelda: Hm?  
  
YamiNeo: I stand alone...  
  
Kirby: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
YamiNeo: I'm the only sane person in this room. It's degrading.  
  
Jigglypuff: (nudges Kirby)  
  
Kirby: Huh?  
  
Jigglypuff: (puckers up)  
  
Kirby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
YamiNeo: Not you too!  
  
Kirby: Jigglypuff wants to get jiggly with it!  
  
YamiNeo: Okay, whatever.  
  
Jigglypuff: (hugs Kirby)  
  
Kirby: ...help me...  
  
YamiNeo: Okay, while I try to pry Jigglypuff off of Kirby, we'll let you vote for a new host. Be the time I separate them, it's gonna be time for the next episode. So see you on the next...  
  
Audience: ANIME DISCUSSIONS!  
  
***************************************************  
  
It's that time again! Vote for the next host!  
  
First Candidate: Hamtaro: Ham!  
  
Second Candidate: Yugo the Wolf: Incase you don't know me, I'm from Bloody Roar!  
  
Third Candidate: Agumon: Pepper Breath!  
  
Final Candidate: Free Choice: Pick someone you like from any other anime show!  
  
Vote for the next host! Use The "Free Choice" option correctly, or I'll take back that privilege! =P See ya later!  
  



	4. Important Voting Notice!

****************************POSTED NOTICE*************************  
  
Okay, you people. You guys need to come to some mutual agreement on who should be the next host!!! Half these people I do not know, and all of them are DIFFERENT! I CANNOT WORK UNDER SUCH CONDITIONS! *ahem* So please, PLEASE come to some agreement or the "free choice option will be revoked! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *hack* *choke* *cough* ow... 


End file.
